Pancakes for Breakfast
by whiskeynmenthols
Summary: Dean and Cas messily make pancakes for breakfast on a lazy Sunday
1. Chapter 1

It was early on a Sunday morning and the dust motes were floating lazily around the room, disturbed only by the deep breathing from the two men fast asleep in each other's arms. Cas inhaled, moaned and shifted himself around in Dean's arms so his head was resting more comfortably on his lover's chest. Dean sighed, still deeply asleep and tightened his arms around Cas hugging him even tighter. As the sun started rising, the birds starting singing and the soft noise drifted in through the open bedroom window. The birdsong was loud enough to waken Dean from his sleep, but he was in no hurry to get out of bed. Instead he looked down at Cas' sleeping figure and planted a kiss on the top of his head while hugging him closer. Cas groaned drowsily and tried to wriggle closer to Dean. He stopped trying to wriggle any closer when he realized he was as close as it was humanly possible to be. Dean felt a hitch in Cas' breathing which let him know he was awake. The two men lay in bed wrapped tightly in one another's arms, content. Castiel's stomach broke the peaceful silence of the morning while Dean laughed at the blush creeping up the other man's face.

'Breakfast?' Dean suggested, still smiling from ear to ear.

'Sounds great.' Cas replied, shyly smiling back.

'Fantastic, I make mean pancakes.' Dean had already scrambled quickly out of bed and was half way to the kitchen before Cas had even thought of rolling out from under covers.

By the time Castiel got up from the warmth of the bed, he heard Dean curse loudly followed by the sound of something smashing. The sleepy man smiled to himself and walked through the door into the kitchen area. He leant against the doorway that separated the bedroom from the shared kitchen and living room space and watched Dean get down on his knees and start to clean up the mess he had made. Cas figured that Dean had dropped the bowl of pancake mix while trying to tip the batter into the frying pan and chuckled to himself while the other man wiped up the spilt batter with a dish towel. Cas stood at the door for another few minutes, just watching Dean clean. It wasn't until Dean reached upwards onto the kitchen bench for another dish towel and caught the bowl with the remaining batter in it with his arm and it tipped over, covering him in the little batter that was left in the bowl that Castiel drew any attention to himself. He just couldn't help it. He was gasping for air from laughing too much and had to hold onto the door frame for support while Dean looked around in bewilderment. His face lost the confusion when he saw Cas gripping the door frame with tears rolling down his laughing face and touched his hair, looking disgusted.

'I'm gonna need a shower here Cas, wanna join?' Dean said in a low voice.

'You know I would love too..' Cas murmured.

'I sense a but coming,' Dean walked over to where Castiel was standing and took hold of his hand.

'But do you not think someone should run to the shop and get some more eggs and milk for round two?' Cas smiled as he placed his free hand on Dean's hip.

'Hmm...' Dean whispered as he lowered his lips towards Cas' neck.

Those slow, soft neck kisses put a stop to any of Castiel's arguments. He moaned and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist to pull him closer. He wrapped his other arm around Dean's neck to secure his

mouth on his neck. Dean moaned into his lover's neck and Castiel's mouth opened in a breathless gasp. Dean took this opportunity to hungrily kiss Castiel's mouth and both men melted into each other. Dean reached up one hand to run it through Cas' hair and he felt the need to mirror this action. Reaching up his hand from around Dean's neck and tried to run it through his hair. His fingers met resistance when they got stuck in sticky pancake batter. Cas stopped kissing Dean and turned his head to stare at the substance that was all over his fingers. It wasn't for another few seconds before Dean realized he wasn't being kissed back and turned his head to look at the other man's face and followed his stare to his sticky fingers. Another few seconds of complete confusion before both men started laughing hysterically at the mess all over the kitchen, all over Dean and now all over Cas' face and hand.

After a moment of Dean looking at the batter on Cas' fingers and Cas looking at the sticky mess on Dean's head both men started laughing.

'Perhaps it's time for that shower now,' murmured Dean.

'I couldn't agree more,' Castiel sighed.

Dean stroked the shorter man's face with his cleaner hand and Cas felt his eyes flutter closed as he felt the warm weight on his cheek. He kept his eyes shut even after he felt the hand being removed and kept them closed still when he heard Dean's soft foot prints walking back through the bedroom to the bathroom. Slowly opening his eyes, Cas inhaled deeply. The effect that Dean had on him was...magical to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas heard a yelp from the bathroom that was closely followed by a dull thump and smiled. Evidently Dean had not waited long enough for the water to heat up and he had stepped into a cold shower before jumping quickly backwards. He wondered with some part of his mind what Dean had knocked over this time, as this was quite a usual morning routine. He wandered over to the kitchen drawers by the sink and lifted out one of the newer dish towels to wash off the remains of the now extremely sticky pancake batter off of his face and fingers. Once he had cleaned as much of the pancake batter off as possible, he grabbed his keys and wallet and nipped into the bedroom.

'I'm just nipping to the shops for more eggs and milk! I'll be back in a few!' he shouted to be heard over the hammering water.

And to the shops Cas went.

When he returned, he struggled to open the door because of the brown paper bags taking up all of his concentration, he huffed and he puffed and eventually he was able to stumble through the doorway. He slammed the door shut to announce he was home, just in case Dean had somehow managed to miss the commotion of him trying to open the door. Cas huffed a little, as he had expected Dean to help him in through the door when he heard all of the noise but instead he struggled the bags into the kitchen area. Once the bags had been dumped (carefully, as Cas remembered the eggs) onto the kitchen bench he went in search of the other man somewhere in the apartment. He started in the bedroom, thinking Dean might have snuck back into bed for a quick nap but he was mistaken as both the en suite and the bed were quite empty. The living room was the next logical guess and he was quite surprised when the living room proved empty. He was standing with his back to the sofa, facing the kitchen when he heard a sigh.

Jumping in surprise, he turned round sharply and looked down. He had finally located Dean who was laying on the sofa with headphones over his ears and his eyes shut. Cas smiled in understanding as to why Dean hadn't immediately rushed to his aid with the shopping bags. He wondered vaguely what Dean was listening to, probably Elvis. Dean loved Elvis. Cas had an idea and dandered his way back towards the kitchen and started putting the groceries away quietly, except the ingredients needed for pancakes and the fresh strawberries he had bought.

Having never made pancakes before, Cas opened one of the extremely dusty, disused cook books that he had discovered during the first week of his moving in and flipped open to an appropriate page. He discovered he had most of the ingredients he needed sitting out from his trip to the shop and from Dean's eventful first try. He quickly whipped up the batter and waited not so patiently on the frying pan heating up, occasionally poking it with the spatula he found lurking in the back of the cutlery drawer. He sighed and poked the pan again, growing more and more annoyed with how long it was taking. When it had finally heated up, Cas hesitantly poured in some of the batter and followed the instructions carefully. He waited until the underside of the pancake was browned and readied himself to try and flip it. He stood with his legs apart and lifted the pan, taking a deep breath in case this went very wrong and the pancake ended up on the floor.

At the exact moment Cas flicked his wrists upwards,

Dean said 'Mmm, loving that stance.'

Which startled Cas and resulted in the half cooked pancake sailing through the air, smacking Dean square in the chest and sliding down to the floor. Both men's eyes followed the pancake flying through the air, sliding down Dean's chest and when it came to rest on the floor, they looked at each other and then back to the pancake and burst out with loud laughter. With tears in their eyes, both men were doubled over clutching their sides.

Once Dean had regained some sort of control over his own body, he made his way over the small kitchen area so he was beside Castiel and picked him up as the smaller man was still doubled over in laughter. With his head resting on Dean's shoulder, Cas continued to laugh while the tears were still running down his cheeks. After many more minutes, Cas calmed down and looked up at Dean with his eyes still swimming with tears.

'Maybe we should skip the pancakes this morning,' Dean suggested, smirking. 'It doesn't seem to be going well for either of us.'

Cas stretched up to kiss Dean's nose.

'Maybe make them tomorrow instead.'


End file.
